pjdffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cuchulainn's Spear
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson and other Demigods Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cian Longspear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:26, July 9, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help with anything, just ask. Live Long and Prosper 21:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I said welcome to the wiki, and that if you needed help with anything, I'd do what I could. Live Long and Prosper 22:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I am not the only admin here, so I wouldn't know. Plus, I have no idea who your brother is. Lenobia 02:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, him. Well he needed to stop complaining about the collabs, plus he didnt have an account and we dont do well with unreg. users Lenobia 02:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ....Because he's a theif. And I mean we don't like them coming in and dissing our fanfics. It's disrespectful and rude. Lenobia 03:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) If he has an account and he uses and writes on the wiki, I'll gladly unblock him. But I'm not going to unblock him just so he can insult all of our writers who have been here since this wiki was created. Lenobia 03:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm the founder and only b'crat (highest admin) on this wiki. I do not think anyone's going to be unbaned without my yes. Lenobia 03:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and it's rule ten. Lenobia 03:31, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The IP adress is unblocked. I hope to not see anymore feedback like what was posted again Lenobia 03:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Read the rules on this wiki. "10. Please leave respectful feedback. Don't say like "You suck ass, stop writing" or something like that or your edit will be undone, and anyone can undo that edit. It also counts as one point for flaming." Lenobia 03:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Late hello Just popping in to say hello. It looks like you already have some questions going with Lenobia, but if there is anything else that I can answer for you, please let me know. LongClawTiger 15:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That's Nikki's call, she's the collab leader. Live Long and Prosper 16:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I heard from a little birdy (Nikki) that you wanted to join The Myslia. And since I'm actually co-leader of the Myslia, Nikki and I talked about it. I'm sorry, but we're a little too far in to let you join. Next time, though! By the way, you probably don't know me. I'm Becca, and welcome to the wiki :~) "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 20:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I saw you left a message on Lenobia's page a bit ago, and she's like completely MIA. I guess it's alright if you make a character with no story if you really want, lol. I prefer the term [[User_talk:Rebc29|'Psychopath']] 22:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC)